Their Story
by Ghostwriter626
Summary: My version of what happened after WM21. Anywho Im kinda bad at summaries. First chappie proabably isnt too good, but it will get better i promise. This is about Stacy and Randy. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey Hi. Be nice this is my first wrestling fic. Sadly I only own Kyle and Lynne.**

Several weeks had past since Wrestlemania 21. It also had been of course weeks since Randy had RKO'd, his girlfriend Stacy Keibler. He only had done it because he was very confused and just trying to make sure he was going to get through his match with the Undertaker.

It was June 6th and RAW was in St. Louis. It had been a little over two years since RAW had been there. St. Louis was one of the biggest cities of fans. Everyone here was a fan, and I mean everyone. Anyway tonight was one of the final nights of the draft pick. Everyone was really anxious to see who the pick was. The show then began

"Here we are tonight folks, in St. Louis, Missouri," said JR.

"I can't wait JR, to see all the lovely ladies here tonight," said the King.

"Is that all you think about is women?" asked JR.

"Probably," said the King jokingly.

"So King did you here that not only is one of the draft picks here but there are also supposed to be two other new arrivals?" said JR.

"No I didn't but I hope they are beautiful women with beautiful puppies," said the King.

"Oh just shut up," said JR.

They continued to talk and bicker. They show went on and on and then the cameras went back stage to reveal a young woman walking. The cameras are in front of her and it shows her wearing a Randy Orton T-shirt and a Randy Orton hat. She's wearing jeans and talking on her cell phone while wheeling a suitcase around. You can here some of her conversation.

Young Woman: "Hey where are you?... I thought you were going to be here by now I can't find my way around this place…. Hey yeah ok the arena buildings are like really, really big…. Fine ok then if you think you're so good with directions then why aren't you here trying to help me find the locker-room… HUH?"

She turns around and it reveals a young guy that seems to be around her age. She drops the suitcase and gives him a hug. He's wearing a plain white tee with a Randy Orton skull cap and jeans. He picks up the girls suitcase and they begin to walk.

Girl: "I thought you said you weren't coming."

Guy: "Yeah well oh well I thought I would come now instead of later."

Girl: "You are a big jerk you know that?"

Guy: "Yeah well so? You still like me anyway."

Girl: "Yeah I guess well I can't believe Katie was such an idiot for dumping you, I mean you're a great guy and good looking and one of the best guy friends I know in the world."

Guy: "Yeah friend," he said kind of sadly.

Girl: "Come on let's go."

The camera cuts back to JR and the King.

"Who were those two, JR?" asked the King.

"I don't know, possibly they are the two people we saw earlier," said JR.

The show goes to commercial and comes back with the highlight reel set up. Chris Jericho is standing in the ring with a mic I his hand.

Chris: Well everyone here we are at another wonderful show and what a way to kick off the summer, than to introduce the newest draft pick to the raw roster. But before I bring out my main guest, I would like to bring out two very young and talented people who have been with the show since the middle of May. They are both young and are both related to two of the greatest young superstars to ever hit the business. Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome Lynne Keibler and Kyle Orton."

The crowd is a little confused but cheers anyway. Coming down the ramp are the same people that were backstage earlier. Lynne is in a very cute black dress that has part of the hem above her right knee and the other half just a little below her left, a diagonal cut, with matching black shoes. Kyle is in a pair of Khakis and a nice blue polo. They get in the ring and grab mics from Chris.

Lynne: Hey everyone what's up? You are probably all wondering how we are related to the people Chris mentioned. Well I'm Stacy's cousin and Kyle over there is Randy's little bro, yeah I know a shocker isn't it?"

Kyle: Yep we are here on an internship this summer and we are just going to have the time of our lives. Now enough about us, back to you Chris."

Chris: Damn you two talk a lot, now these two are going to help me introduce the highlight of the night ladies and Gentlemen please welcome….

All three together: "MR. John Cena!"

John's music begins to play and the crowd is cheering like crazy. He gets in the ring and poses around it. He goes and grabs a mic.

John: "Yo. Yo. Yo. What's up St. Louis? I'm glad to be on RAW. Now I was talking backstage with these two earlier and they are going to be my managers or consultants or something. But I'm here to say that RAW is just now heating up. And that's all I have to say about that."

He drops the mic and his music begins to play again. The group heads backstage as the show goes to commercial.

**Authors Note: So how was it? It wasnt that bad was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

The camera comes back and shows John, Lynne, and Kyle talking

"So you two ready for the task of this summer?" asked John.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" asked Lynne.

"Well, you two are 15 and all and its going to get hard, you guys could get hurt," said John.

"Excuse me I am 16," Lynne shouted jokingly.

"Yeah what she said, and don't get so defensive, Ree," said Kyle.

"Ok you guys are 16, and wait a minute, who is Ree?" asked John.

"The nickname Kyle over here has so gladly given me," said Lynne.

"Awe you've already given each other nicknames, how sweet," said John laughing.

"We're friends," said Lynne.

"Yeah, anyway do you think Stacy will like Randy's surprise?" asked John.

"She should like it," said Kyle.

"She will absolutely love it!" said Lynne, "but yeah guys I have to split, I have to go change for the big event."

"But you already are in something great," said Kyle.

"Here's one thing maybe Randy hasn't mentioned yet, girls will change their outfits as many times as they want if they go to many events in one day," said John.

"Hey! Anyway I'll catch you guys later, alright?" said Lynne, "Bye Kyle, I'll see you in a little bit all right. Bye!

She walked down the hallway and turned the corner.

"Dude, come on man, you have got to tell her," said John.

"Tell her what?" asked Kyle.

"Oh I don't know that you like her?" said John.

"I have known her for like a month, plus I know she doesn't like me like that." said Kyle.

"How will you know that if you don't find out for yourself?" asked John.

"Good point, thanks John, I'll catch ya later man, alright, just tell her," said John.

The two split and go their separate ways. The show goes to commercial. Then comes back from commercial. Then goes to some advertisements and a match, then another commercial. Then some more advertisements. The show then goes to the locker-room of Lynne Keibler who is watching some T.V. She's wearing some shorts and a t-shirt. There is a knock at her door and she yells come in. Kyle comes in and plops down beside her in the other bean bag chair.

"So have you checked your email lately?" asked Kyle.

"Actually, I was just about to," said Lynne.

She gets up and grabs the keyboard off the couch and grabs a wire and hooks it up to the T.V. She goes back and sits down on the bean bag chair. She pulls up her internet browser and goes to her email page. It shows a few junk mails, some from friends, one from Randy, one from Stacy, and at the top one from Kyle. She looks at him with a weird glance and opens up the mail and reads it. Her expression gets more perplexed as she reads on.

"_Dear Ree, I talked to John after you left and I have also talked to Randy. They both say I like you and I mean what's not to like. You're hot and beautiful. You may not be as tall as Stacy, but I like you being short, just because I'm tall like my bro Randy. Probably by now you are reading this and I'm  
sitting right next to you, funny how things work out."_

_From, Kyle_

She looks over at Kyle and smiles. She has a shocked expression on her face and he doesn't know what to think. He's kind of hoping that she feels the same way, but then again he's also scared out of his wits, that she doesn't feel the same as he does.

"You are right, funny how things work out," she leans over and gives him a kiss on the lips.

They part and she says she has to get ready, so he has to leave, plus she also has to talk to Stacy. He leaves. About 5 minutes after he left. Stacy comes in with a dress bag in her hand. They begin to get ready.

"Lynne, why am I going through this?" asked Stacy.

"Well ever since about 3 or so weeks after WM21 you and him have been pretty chummy, plus Stace he really does like you. Just listen to me you have to go out there, when he asks you just please do it?" asked the younger blonde.

"Ok Ok, so anyway, whats going on between you and Kyle?" asked Stacy.

"Funny you should ask that, he left right before you got here, just read the email on the TV," said Lynne.

Stacy looks at the screen and reads the email. She smiles as she reads it. When she's done she looks over at Lynne. Stacy raises her eyebrows and Lynne just nods her head. The girls laugh for a bit.

"Anyway, I got to go meet Kyle, so I will see you in a few," said Lynne.

"Alright," said Stacy.

Lynne leaves the room and the scene cuts to Randy and Kyle in Randy's locker-room.

"So you think she'll like it? asked Randy.

"We have been over this a thousand times this past week, yes she will. We had a girl help us didn't we?" said Kyle.

"Yeah, but not just any girl. A girl you seem to have a soft spot for, and who you have liked since the first day you two met," said Randy.

"Yeah so, I asked her out didn't I?" said Kyle.

"You did?" asked Randy.

"Yes I did, she said yes," said Kyle very happily.

"Yeah well at least she's better than that Katie, I mean she was just, I don't know," said Randy.

"Come on, we have to meet Lynne and get out to the ring. Then get Stacy to come out,"said Kyle.

"Ok Ok you can see your lover girl in a minute lets go," said Randy who received a punch from Kyle as they left the room.

They met Lynne in the hallway who was wearing a low cut white sequined dress that went to mid thigh. Kyle and Randy were in outfits similar, except Randy's undershirt was a dark blue and Kyle's was a white color. Kyle told Lynne she looked great and grabbed her hand. Randy said come on love birds. The three made their way to the ring. Randy's music came on and the three walked out. They made it to the ring and Randy grabbed a mic.

"Hello St. Louis, it's me your favorite wrestler, Randy Orton," said Randy "I would right now to ask the lovely Ms. Stacy Keble to come out here right now."

Stacy comes out in a beautiful light blue dress similar to Lynne's. She gets to the ring and to the crowds surprise kisses Randy.

"Now Stacy I know before WM21 we weren't all that great, because of what I did and now after it I think we have been doing well. Getting back to what we were before WM21. Now Stacy there's something that needs answered in front of these two young lovebirds, me, and to the crowd," he said.

When he said lovebird, the two young people in the ring, gave Randy a scowl. They all chuckled and Randy started talking again.

"Stacy, I really like you as a person and friend, and there's one more thing that I need in my life," he gets down on one knee and grabs something out of his pocket. A small velvet box, "Stacy Marie Keibler, will you please do the honor of becoming, Mrs. Randy Keith Orton?"

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful, silver banded diamond ring.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I am so sorry for not updating for almost a year i will try and update my two stories tonight I promise


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys its me┘. I▓m so sorry for not updating. This past year has just been real stressful and a lot of things have happened that has distracted me, but im back now and if anyone wants me to update I will.  
Peace&Love Ghostwriter626 


End file.
